Mew Mew Blueberry!
by BlackGothicPrincess
Summary: Yuki Miro had no idea what to say. "So, basically I'm part cat?" Adventures of the New Mew, Mew Blueberry! And OCxKishu story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is an entirely new fandom for me…wow. I just watched a few episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew and I was like "Kya! This anime is too cute!" Ichigo is really spazzy though, Mint is really lazy and Lettuce (weird name by the way) is a really optimistic doormat. But, they are all so CUTE!**

**So yeah, decided to make a fanfic of them starring my OC. Hope you enjoy! There's a file about her at the bottom just to explain some stuff.**

**Mew Mew Blueberry!**

"Another day, another boring lecture," the dark haired girl sighed to herself as she walked towards the school bus. It wasn't that she hated school, it was more like she hated the boring field trips they took. As much as she liked getting out of school, it wasn't worth it if she was just going to end up somewhere else just as boring. She sighed again and brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was usually in a long ponytail but her ribbon had torn while she was running to school. Now her long, ink black hair hung down to her waist. As much as she loved her hair, she sometimes wished it didn't blow into her face so much. _I should blame the wind for that…_

"Okay class, today we'll be going to an animal exhibition for Red Data Animals," her teacher called as she settled down. "Does anyone know what a Red Data Animal is, Yuki?" The girl raised her head and turned her sky blue eyes on her teacher. She had only been half paying attention to anything going on. "Yuki Miro, can you tell us what a Red Data Animal is?"

"A Red Data Animal is an animal that is extremely rare and on the brink of extinction," she replied, sighing. She knew the answer because she loved to read and she also loved animals. The teacher nodded and continued to talk about them all the way to the exhibition. Once there, Yuki spent her time reading the brochures and plaques and staring at the pictures. She became entranced by one particular picture. It was of a silvery white leopard with barely there, dark gray spots sitting in the snow. It was almost perfectly camouflaged but its eyes were black and fixed on the camera. She continued to study it.

She always felt it was weird for her name to be Yuki, it meant snow. She hated snow, well, not exactly. She loved snow, it was soft and powdery and when it fell, it looked so beautiful and delicate. No, Yuki Miro did not hate snow. She hated the cold, the freezing, chilly, aching cold that seeped into you and froze you from the inside out. _That_ she hated.

Well, you don't get one without the other.

She sighed and prepared to leave with her classmates. _Well, it's almost school over, and this place isn't too far from home._ She suddenly noticed a cute, pink, yellow and orange building not too far from the exhibition building. _Kya! Kawaii! _It was a bit too bright and extremely pink for her tastes. Just then, the ground began to shake. _An earthquake?_ She suddenly felt extremely sleepy and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_She was floating in a silvery world, silky, smoky ribbons danced around her. In front of her was a small, furry bundle. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a tiny leopard cub. It had silvery white fur and dark, soulful black eyes. It was just like the one she had seen at the exhibition. It looked up at her and she was drawn to it, she picked it up and cuddled it to her chest, feeling its fur brush against her. It looked up at her again before disappearing into her chest. She blinked and looked down at her hands before a warm, gentle feeling overcame her and she slipped off into darkness._

Yuki yawned and opened her eyes. The sky was orange now, sunset. _Sunset…SUNSET!? _She staggered to her feet and glanced around quickly. _How long was I asleep? Oh crap, my mom's gonna kill me!_ She immediately tore down the hill in the direction of home.

xXx

"Close," she murmured to herself as she flopped down on her bed. "Mom's out, thank goodness." She sat up and glanced out the window. Her eyes fell on a small, dark brown bird perched on her balcony. She immediately stood and pounced at it, "come here nya~!" She froze with her hand over her mouth. _I did not just meow!_ She glanced back at the bird and pounced again. _And I am not chasing a bird to eat!_ She froze again. She spotted the bird again and jumped, this time she managed to grab the bird but she was now dangling precariously over the edge of her balcony. "AHHH!" She screamed but as she fell, something in her body kicked into action and she flipped in the air and landed, feet first, on the concrete pavement, still clutching the chirping bird in one hand. She glanced at it and released it immediately, as though it was a hot iron. _I just…and then it…and I…ARGHHH! _

She thought back to her dream, she was holding the kitten, and then it disappeared into her chest. _Oh no…_

The next morning, which happened to be a Saturday, she more or less sprinted back towards the exhibition. Strangely, she found she had more stamina than usual and that she was faster than usual. And that, for some reason, it felt a lot hotter even though her watch (which had a thermometer in it) said it was only 25 degrees Celsius. It felt like 50! _WTH is going on!?_ She stopped outside the pink building she had seen yesterday and paused. _I ran here…might as well eat something…I didn't even eat breakfast. _She walked in and was greeted by a pretty redheaded girl.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" She smiled. "I'm Ichigo, can I get you anything?" It was still early so the place was more or less empty.

"Mmm, can I have a swiss roll with cream and hot chocolate?" She asked, smiling cheerfully. Ichigo walked away and returned with her tray of desserts. "Thank you!" She dug into the swiss roll, relishing the sweet taste of cream on her tongue. Unknown to her, a pair of silver ears with pale grey spot popped out of her head along with a matching tail. She was too into her cake to actually pay attention as her tail flicked around.

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce froze, staring Yuki who was completely oblivious to them. "Akasaka-san!" They ran into the kitchen where Pudding and Zakuro were along with Keiichiro and Ryou. "Akasaka-san, there's a girl out there and she has cat ears and a tail!"

"Hmm, I figured there was another Mew Mew out there," he nodded. "We should go explain things to her before…" A loud scream cut through the air and he winced. "Before that."

Yuki was kneeling on the floor in front of a mirror and staring in shock at her reflection. She slowly raised her hand and tweaked an ear. She could feel that. Then she reached behind her and touched the tail. She could feel that too. _Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap! _In the midst of her internal panic, she suddenly noticed that there were people behind her staring at her. She reacted quickly, whirling around and slamming her hands down over her ears. She winced at the pain.

"My name is Ichigo," Ichigo introduced herself. "This is Mint, Pudding and that's Lettuce."

"Yuki, nya," she replied quietly, slightly wary.

"You're a Mew Mew," Mint said quickly and in a matter of fact tone. Yuki raised her eyebrows. _A Mew Mew?_

"Your DNA was infused with the DNA of a Red Data Animal," Akasaka continued. "Judging from the colour of your fur I'd say a snow leopard."

"So, basically, I'm now half cat nya?" Yuki asked. They nodded. "And if I don't believe you nya?" She clapped her hand over her mouth. _I really have to stop meowing!_

"Well…" Ryou started but was interrupted by Masha. Yuki stared at it curiously.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!"

"Where?" The redhead asked. In response, Masha flew outside and the others followed. A huge creature that had probably once been a cat was standing just outside the café. It roared and turned it's red eyes on them.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!" She turned to stare at the girls. They had kissed their pendants and were engulfed in a glowing, bright light. "METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Oh…wow…" Yuki gaped. They were dressed in cute dresses and Ichigo's hair was now bubblegum pink and Lettuce's hair was greener.

"You can change too!" Ichigo yelled over. "Just listen to your heart!"

"Listen to my heart?" Yuki repeated. "How cliché but…" she closed her eyes and listened. "MEW MEW BLUEBERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!" When she opened her eyes she was dressed in a short, strapless, silvery white leotard with a short, dark gray net skirt that came down to mid thigh and matching dark gray garters on both her arms and one on her left thigh. She was also wearing dark gray boots that came up to her shin. She had her cat ears and a tail and her hair had changed. It had gone from being inky black, to pure, snowy white and her eyes were an icy blue. "I am pissed off and mad, so watch this," she twirled with both arms up like a ballerina and stopped with an arm outstretched and a finger pointed at the creature with her other hand on her hip. "Mew Mew Blueberry here nya~," she winked and folded her arms. "And this kitty cat will teach you a lesson!"

"Nice!" Mint called over just as the cat creature batted her away.

"Mint!" She yelled. She glared at the creature. "Diamond Ribbon!" She held up her hand and a silver gymnastics ribbon materialized in her palm. It had a black hold and the ribbon was silvery white. She twirled it in the direction of the creature. "Crystal Blizzard!" A stream of ice shot out from the centre of the twirls, instantly freezing the creature so Ichigo could kill it. She turned to the others with a 'don't mess with me' look on her face.

"Okay, I need an explanation…NOW."

**Fact File**

**Name**: Yuki Miro

**Mew** **Mew** **Name**: Mew Mew Ivory

**Description**: Waist length, sleek black hair (when she transforms, it turns snow white). Sky blue eyes that go ice blue when she transforms.

**Personality**: Usually quiet unless angry, excited or with friends. Short temper, very calm when not angry or surprised. Doesn't take nothing from nobody. When angry, takes the 'hit first and ask questions later' approach.

**Extras**:

When stressed she tends to meow at the end of her sentences.

Likes the increased speed and agility that comes with being part cat.

Hates the fact that she feels hot even when everyone else feels normal.

She doesn't enjoy having the urge to chase and eat cats and birds and meow at weird intervals.

**Catchphrase**: "Mew Mew Ivory here, nya, and this kitty cat will teach you a lesson!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review nya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, another post in two days. It's just that I was reading another story and I decided one more chapter would be good so…here.**

**Oh yeah, I also wanna update her file:**

**Name: **Yuki Miro

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **6th December 1997

**Mew Mew Name: **Mew Mew Blueberry (Mark is on her left wrist and is shaped like a snowflake)

**Favourite Colour: **Blue (any shade)

**Personality: **Quiet (unless with friends), short temper, violent when angry (tends to take the 'punch now, ask questions later' approach when angry), she can be very sweet as well when things are hurt. Is highly protective of things she cares about.

**Catchphrase: **"Mew Mew Ivory here, nya, and this kitty cat *poses with right hand on her hip and left hand pointing at creature* will teach you a lesson!"

**Fact about her: **When upset or stressed, she tends to meow after every sentence

**Oh yeah, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Kishu**

"Okay, I need an explanation, NOW nya." Yuki narrowed her eyes at all of them, her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Ichigo began just as a chuckle rang through the air.

"Well, well, who's this?" He was floating above them, a smirk on his face. Yuki blinked up at him, her eyes narrowed even more as she stared at him. He had long, pointy ears and bright, golden brown eyes.

"Who are you nya?" She snapped. _My day is just getting weirder_. He arched an eyebrow, his smirk growing.

"I am Kishu," he replied, he suddenly teleported so he was right in front of her. She stepped back quickly in shock but not before he kissed her lips. She froze for about three seconds. Then she exploded, and swung around to deliver a high kick.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NYA!?" She screamed, her face bright red. He ducked and chuckled.

"I'll be seeing you again, Koneko-chan," he disappeared and left a very red, very angry leopard girl. Yuki lowered her head and sighed.

"That's it nya, I'm going home, my brain can't take it nya," she turned to walk away but stopped when she felt someone place a hand on her arm.

"Wait," Ichigo smiled. "We can explain, come back to the café." Yuki blinked, and then sighed again. "Akasaka-san will bring cake and we can explain." Her eyes brightened at the mention of cake.

"Okay nya!"

xXx

"So I'm a Mew Mew," Yuki asked after her fifth pineapple crumble. Whenever she got the chance, she liked to indulge in as many cakes as she could before her pocket money ran out or until she was stuffed fuller than a Christmas turkey. "The idiot who kissed me is Kishu, an alien who creates those Chimera Animals," she swallowed her forkful of crumble. "And, as of now, I'm half snow leopard?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Ryou shrugged nonchalantly. She glared up at him before sighing again.

"I need another crumble, or even some cheesecake," she muttered. Then she looked up and shrugged. "Oh well, at least I know what's going on now."

"Yay, now we have a sixth member!" Pudding beamed, jumping onto her lap startling her and causing her cat ears to pop out. "Yuki-onee-chan has cat ears like Ichigo-onee-chan!" She tugged at the soft, grey ears, causing Yuki to wince in pain.

"Cat ears are really sensitive," she grabbed Pudding's hand to prevent her from tugging again. "Please don't pull."

"Oh, gomen!" She hopped off looking apologetic.

"One last question, before I go home," Yuki turned to Ichigo. "Why did he kiss me?"

"It means you're his new plaything," Ichigo replied, giggling at the shocked and pissed off look on Yuki's face. "It used to be me but I guess now you're his new koneko-chan, THANK GOD!" She cheered with her arms in the air and her face turned up in pure joy.

"I am _not_ a kitten nya," Yuki scowled when she mewed. "Why are you happy nya? I'm going to be stalked by a creepy alien nya!"

"I'm happy because the creepy alien is going to stop stalking me!" Ichigo twirled around happily. "Yay, I'm free!" She squealed to herself before hugging Yuki tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Baka," she grumbled, not pushing Ichigo away because she really liked hugs. "Baka alien," she added. "Well," she shrugged. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Ryou walked into the room holding a box. "Wear this," he handed it to her. "The changing rooms are over there."

"What's this?" She asked curiously, already walking towards the changing room. Ten minutes later. "Kya, why am I wearing this?" She yelled as she ran into the room. The uniform looked exactly like everyone else's except it was silvery, not pure white, the colour of her cat ears. "It's cute but…" her eyes widened.

"You have to work here," Mint explained. "This is kind of like our hideout."

"Hideout?" She arched an eyebrow. "It's a bright pink café in the middle of a park."

"Yeah but the bad guys don't know that!" Pudding smiled. Yuki smiled and changed back into her jean shorts and purple halter shirt.

"Think of it as a cover up," Zakuro added. Yuki glanced at her curiously, the purple haired supermodel didn't talk much.

"I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow!" She called as she ran out of the door.

xXx

"Sigh, I have been craving milk and fish all day," she groaned as she took a gulp of her milk. She sighed happily, feeling content with the night wind blowing the loose strands of her hair against her cheeks. She had tied it up into a loose bun. She smiled to herself as she leaned on her balcony railing. "Nya, it's such a beautiful night," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"I agree koneko-chan."

"Wha-!" She whirled around to see Kishu leaning against the railing. "You, you baka, how did you know I lived here nya?" She yelled. He shrugged, his smirk ever present on his face.

"I followed you here," he grinned a toothy grin at her.

"Fantastic, not only are you a pervert, you're also a crazed stalker nya," she scowled and turned to walk back into her room. "Go away, I'm going to bed nya." She walked into her room and felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist.

"Can I join you?" He whispered in her ear. Her cheeks burned and she slammed her elbow into his stomach. He grunted and sank to his knees, doubled over.

"No, go away!" She snapped. Then she noticed he was still doubled over and her worry kicked in. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?" She knelt down next to him. "Gomen, are you okay?" She suddenly found herself perched on his lap and his face inches from hers.

"So, my koneko-chan _does_ care about me," he whispered, smirking.

"Stop that, go away!" She yelled and pushed herself off him. "I am not your koneko-chan!" She pointed at the window. "Now please go before my mom asks me why I'm yelling."

"Fine," he stood and then teleported so he was at her side. "See you later, _koneko-chan_." He kissed her cheek quickly before disappearing. Yuki glared at the space where he had been and sighed.

xXx

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Yuki smiled at the customer. "My name is Yuki, would you like anything?" After taking the order, she walked back to another table.

"Ne, working here is so tiring," Ichigo groaned as she served the desserts.

"Yeah but there are six of us," Yuki shrugged.

"Five technically," Lettuce pointed with the tip of her pen at Mint who was sitting at a table sipping tea like a princess. Yuki scowled and an angry tick symbol appeared on her head.

"Hold this would you?" She handed Lettuce her empty tray and stalked over to where Mint was. "Mint?" She put on her nice voice. "Why aren't you helping us?" The girl looked up at her with a proud air.

"I am," she replied. "I'm tasting the afternoon tea," she smiled and lifted the cup to her lips. "It has an elegant, yet sweet taste." _Well, I tried being nice. _

"I didn't ask for a description of the tea Mint," she growled. "I asked why you were being a lazy maid and not helping the rest of us." Mint stared up at her, her eyes widening slightly.

"But I'm having my afternoon tea!" The girl complained. Yuki leaned down so she was eye level with Mint. She was emitting a very annoyed aura.

"I don't care if you're having tea or attending a funeral," she hissed. "Just get off your butt and help us!" She snapped. Mint blinked and nodded quickly, jumping out of her chair. "Good, you can help us take orders." She turned and walked away.

"Wow, you actually got Mint to work!" Ichigo blinked in shock. Yuki shrugged.

"No problem, I just snapped at her a bit," she smiled. "Hey, can you get table three's order and I'll get table five's?" Ichigo nodded and they split up.

xXx

"Ne, working at that café was exhausting!" Yuki sighed to herself as she walked home. She was taking the path by the forest because she liked the scenery. "At least we're getting paid for that, and we get to eat the leftover desserts." She stopped and leaned against one of the trees. "Ah, this day seems normal," she smiled. "No Chimera Animals or creepy aliens."

"Miss me, koneko-chan?" She yelped and whirled around, almost smacking him in the gut like she did yesterday. "You're dangerous to sneak up on koneko-chan."

"Nya, you again, why won't you go away nya?" She yelled and then sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Ugh, this sucks."

"Because I want my koneko-chan," he was suddenly in front of her and he moved forward until her back was against the hard wood of the trunk. He tilted her chin up and grasped it. "I liked the kiss," he leaned forward and licked his lips. "But I want another."

Yuki could not remember her face ever being so red. "You baka!" She brought her leg up and kneed him in the stomach. She hadn't wanted to knee him, you know, _there_ because it seemed so…painful. He grunted again and fell to his knees. "I don't know whether to actually feel bad for you or not." She sighed. "But now I feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad _after_ you hit me?" He asked, watching her sink down to the ground with her legs crossed. It looked like he had recovered because he also crossed his legs and sat up.

"I don't know, I get mad and hit, then, if the person is badly hurt, I feel sorry and all," she replied and shrugged. "I'm like that, I have a temper."

"Hmm, so now I know more about my kitty cat," he grinned at her. "She's feisty." Her cheeks reddened and she glared at him and turned away just as her phone rang. The caller ID said _StrawberryIchigo_.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Yuki-chan, we're all going to see a movie, wanna come?"_

"I really, really want to Ichigo but I have to watch the house since my parents are going to be gone for the weekend."

"_Ne, too bad, we'll stop by later!"_

"'Kay, bye!" She closed her phone and sighed. _Man I really wanted to see a movie, how could my parents leave their only child home alone with all those creeps and perverts out there? Speaking of creeps and perverts…_

"Heh? So my koneko-chan home alone?" Kishu was smirking at her. "All alone by herself, without anyone around?" She blinked and mentally slapped herself. Why had she allowed him to hear that?

"Do _not_ visit me, go away nya!" She scrambled to her feet and ran back to her house. _Phew, I hope he didn't follow me._ It was late evening now. _So, what do I do? Read? Laze around? Watch a movie? _Her eyes fell on the movie rack and she picked one. She wasn't really a fan of horror movies so she skipped over them and chose The Three Stooges. It was funny and she needed a laugh. She popped in the DVD and nearly died of a heart attack when, instead of the movie, a bloody picture of a girl with a knife through her chest and blood pooling everywhere flashed on the screen. She immediately removed the disk and glared at it, mentally yelling at her mother for not remembering where each DVD went. She got down on her knees and began to sort through the cases. However, she couldn't help feeling rattled and slightly scared because of that picture so it wasn't any surprise that she screamed bloody murder when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Eh, koneko-chan, are you really that excited to see me?" She whirled around and glared at him, teeth clenched.

"Never, ever scare me like that again nya," she snapped. "I nearly had a heart attack nya!"

"But I really wanted to see my kitty again!" He pouted.

"You saw me fifteen minutes ago minutes ago at the park, and I said don't visit!"

"I'm not visiting," he smirked and hugged her closer to his chest. "I'm sleeping over." He whispered.

"No you're not!" She placed her hand against his chest and pushed but he was much stronger than she was. "Let go baka alien!"

"No, my koneko-chan is really warm and soft," he held her on his lap like a teddy bear and nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt something warm and wet against her skin. "And she tastes good too."

"NYA, BAKA, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST LICK MY NECK!" She screamed, pushing his head away from her neck and slapping him repeatedly. "Baka, baka, baka, baka nya!"

"Yuki-chan?" The doorbell rang and Ichigo's voice came through. "Yuki-chan!"

"Nya, out, out!" She hissed, struggling out of his embrace and pushing him towards the back door. "Leave now, before I go Mew Mew Blueberry on you!"

"Hmph, fine," he smirked. "But, as a parting gift…" he suddenly leaned down and kissed her lips again. "See you later, koneko-chan." She swiped furiously at her lips and neck before going downstairs to let Ichigo in.

"Who was here?" The redhead asked curiously. Yuki shrugged, not wanting to let her know.

"Oh, I was just watching a movie," she replied quickly. "What about you, weren't you going to watch a movie with everyone else?"

"Meh, turns out it was a horror movie," Ichigo shrugged sheepishly. Yuki laughed.

"Wanna watch The Three Stooges?"

"Yep nya!"

**So, there's the second chapter. More on Yuki:**

She likes desserts, especially ones with real strawberries in them and she also loves crumble and cheesecake.

She may seem bipolar (you know, hitting someone one minute, worrying about them the next) but it's because she's a really nice (if short tempered) person.

Hates unfairness, loves the environment and animals. If she had a wish, she'd wish for the earth to be pure again and for a way for humans to not pollute it (wait, that's two wishes o.o)

When she first met Kishu, her first thought was: "Ne, what a tall elf!" But didn't say so out loud


End file.
